His Butler: Passionate
by Saruvi
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian consummate their relationship in the bathroom. Features Shota, sex with a minor, OOC, don't like it, don't read it.


Disclaimer: The characters Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, and other Kuroshitsuji chars belong to Yana Toboso.

A/N: This is dedicated to dreamersheaven, as it was written for her.

--

Ciel of Phantomhive looked down, scowling at the papers in his hand. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to just sleep. He grumbled when his butler, Sebastian knocked on the door to his study and entered bearing a tray full of tea and scones.

Ciel looked up at his butler. Snickering he licked his lips. At twelve, he knew all about what he wanted. And he was sure he was going to get it. Because his word was final and had to be obeyed.

"Sebastian, I would like to take a bath," Ciel said, getting up from his chair.

Sebastian raised a perfectly arched ebony eyebrow at his young master. The boy never took a bath in the middle of the daytime. So what was up? He would soon find out.

Walking up the stairs with Ciel following, Sebastian entered the boy's room then the bathroom adjoining the earl's bedroom. He had already instructed Meirin to have the tub filled with hot water and he helped Ciel to undress.

He noticed the boy flushing under his touch as he tugged off the boy's shorts.

"Something wrong my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"N-no, continue please," Ciel replied, his face flushing as Sebastian's fingers grazed his abdomen as the butler removed the boy's shirt.

When Ciel was naked, Sebastian took the opportunity to let his gaze linger on the boy's pale flesh. Something he had never done before.

"Something you want Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not making a move to enter the tub. The water was still steaming, from the looks of the wisps coming off the surface. Sebastian licked his lips in an uncharacteric fashion and Ciel flushed brilliant red.

"Bocchan," Sebastian started, but his throat closed up.

He wanted this boy. He wanted his master and he knew that Ciel knew it too.

Leaning down, he lightly grazed the boys lips with his own. Ciel groaned in his throat and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian lifted the boy up and plunked him down in the bathtub causing Ciel to splutter.

"Sebastian, that was unnecessary," Ciel told the older male.

"Yes bocchan you're right," Sebastian remarked. He needed to get away from the boy. From his master and he needed to do it now.

Being a demon, Sebastian wasn't one to partake in the flesh of humans. Just their souls. And to willingly want a human meant something was wrong to him. Though, he couldn't deny the attraction to Ciel he had felt from the first moment upon meeting the young boy three years earlier.

"Sebastian, you're forbidden to leave this room. I need a good scrubbing," Ciel said, I've been naughty, he thought.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian replied, picking up the washcloth and skimming the soap over it. He would wash his young master, get the boy dressed then go relieve himself.

"Sebastian, make sure not to miss a spot," Ciel told the man, opening his legs and dangling an arm over the side of the tub.

Ciel licked his lips as Sebastian's hand roamed downwards on his chest. His eyepatch was gone so he could look at the butler, his one cerulean eye staring heatedly at the fully clothed butler.

How to get Sebastian out of his clothing, Ciel wondered, without it being an order.

Ciel splashed some water by dropping his hand into the tub. The water splashed over Sebastian, getting his white shirt and jacket wet. Sebastian looked down at the mess, arching an eyebrow. What was Ciel up to, the demon butler wondered.

"You're all wet Sebastian. Would you like to undress and take a bath with me?" Ciel asked innocently.

Sebastian's breath caught and he nodded as he took off his jacket. Then unbuttoned his shirt tossing it to the floor. When his hands went to undo his trousers, Ciel suddenly stood up in the bathtub and reached out, undoing the man's trousers himself.

Ciel watched as the clothing fell to the floor. He smirked. Now he'd get what he'd wanted for so long. Sebastian would be his just as Ciel belonged to the demon.

Sebastian slid into the tub, sitting across from Ciel, who was still standing. Ciel wanted Sebastian to pleasure him and he didn't know how to ask for it.

"Sebastian, wash me," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian picked up the washcloth again and ran the soap over the cloth, making sure to have a nice lather on it. He then ran it down Ciel's chest, causing the boy to inhale sharply as the cloth moved roughly over his skin, it felt so good and Ciel's body flushed crimson as the butler ran his hand downward to rub Ciel's arousal.

"Should we do something about this bocchan?" Sebastian smirked. God he wanted this boy.

"Yes please Sebastian, do something to get rid of it," Ciel replied, closing his eyes as Sebastian leaned forward to take the young boy's erection into his mouth.

"Ah," Ciel cried out, wrapping his hands in the dark locks of the butler.

Sebastian took Ciel's small erection deeper into his mouth, having the head rub along his tongue as he swirled the lubricated muscle around the smaller one's arousal. Ciel was starting to pant from pleasure, struggling to keep himself held up. It felt so good. Better than he had expected.

He'd expected things to hurt and to be used and left. Such was his life. But Sebastian was gentle and took care of him, swirling his tongue around his arousal leaving the boy in tears of pleasure.

When Ciel felt himself tightening, he didn't at first know what was happening. He was afraid something was wrong, and he whispered such to Sebastian. The demon butler chuckled at his master's naivety.

"It's alright bocchan. Just let it out," Sebastian told him.

Ciel felt pressure beyond anything he'd ever felt before struggling to let loose. He cried as he climaxed in Sebastian's mouth, not realizing what he'd done. He was sorry for it, when he began to focus on the fact he'd cum inside his butler's mouth.

"I'm sorry Sebastian," Ciel said, uncharacteristically. He never apologized for anything, but here he was, apologizing for what he'd just done. It had felt so good, but so sinfully dirty and naughty at the same time. He was almost ashamed, almost, but not quite.

"That's supposed to happen bocchan," Sebastian told him, holding him close as he cleaned the young boy up. Washing him as gently as he could, Ciel was starting to pant again, meaning he was becoming aroused again.

"Sebastian, is there... is there more we can do?" Ciel asked. He wanted more. He knew there was more. There had to be more.

"Yes my lord, there is more we can do. If you're ready," the demon replied. Ciel bit his lip, if what they could do felt as good as what they'd just done, he wanted to do it, so he nodded his head.

"I'm ready Sebastian. Take me there," Ciel said.

Sebastian's crimson eyes burned redder as he licked and sucked on Ciel's flesh. Marking the boy's pale body with love bites as he sucked gently. Mine, he whispered. Ciel whimpered as the lips sucked on his flesh and he shuddered when he heard the word.

"I always belonged to you," Ciel whispered, his head thrown back in passion as Sebastian licked his heated skin. Neither aware of the water as it was steadily growing colder.

Sebastian looked up, crimson eyes burning into cerulean. He could see the contract in the other iris and he was aroused even further thinking how this young boy had stolen his heart. A demon shouldn't feel anything for a human. But in truth, Sebastian had fallen for Ciel the moment he made the pact with the younger boy.

Ciel's mouth was open in a silent "o" as Sebastian licked and sucked on his skin. Sebastian moved his hands around the boy's body to press a finger against Ciel's entrance causing the boy to hiss in pleasure once more. But when the finger delved inside the boy, he cried out in pain, his hands going to Sebastian's shoulders, clutching harshly as the finger probed him.

"Seb-bastian! That hurts!" Ciel cried, tears falling from his eyes.

"It's necessary to prepare you bocchan or it will hurt much worse," Sebastian assured the boy. Ciel bit his lip and nodded, raising a hand to wipe at his tears.

"Continue," Ciel said, placing his hand back on the butler's shoulder as another finger was inserted into his tight opening. He grit his teeth and bit his tongue to keep from crying out but it really hurt. When a third finger was inserted, he could no longer keep from crying out and his sobs tore at the demon. Sebastian removed his fingers and grabbed the boy, cuddling him close. Ciel stopped crying and huffed in some air.

"I'm ready for more Sebastian," he said to the older male.

Sebastian nodded and replaced his fingers inside the boy, slowly scissoring and stretching his young master. He searched for the boy's prostate and when he found it, he gently rubbed it, causing Ciel's fingernails to bite into his shoulders and the boy to cry out in pleasure, screaming Sebastian's name.

"God, that felt amazing," Ciel huffed as he struggled to remain standing. His knees were wobbly.

"We're not done bocchan," Sebastian said, kissing the boy on the mouth and gently laying him in the tub. The water was lukewarm now but neither cared.

Sebastian's erection pressed against Ciel's opening and he slowly slid in. Ciel crying out as slight pain. It didn't hurt as much as the first finger had even though Sebastian was much bigger than his fingers were but he had prepared Ciel properly and the boy only felt slight pain.

"I won't move until you're ready bocchan," Sebastian said to him.

Ciel nodded, content just to have Sebastian laying inside him. But he knew there was more that should be going on, he wasn't completely naïve. He wiggled under Sebastian causing water to splash up and out of the tub, coating the floor with it's wetness.

"Move please, god you need to move," Ciel said after awhile.

Sebastian pulled out and thrust back inside the young boy in one swift motion, causing the boy to arch up and meet his thrust head on. Ciel writhed underneath the demon, loving the way he felt moving inside him.

"Sebastian, harder," Ciel demanded. He needed more. Needed the demon to go faster and to slam inside him to get closer to him. As close as they could get.

Sebastian slammed into Ciel, causing the boy to cry out in ecstasy, arching up to meet the thrusts one after another. Ciel cooed to Sebastian, causing the demon to almost explode inside his young master right then and there but he held himself in check. He wanted this to be good for the young boy. He needed this to be good for him.

"Ciel, bocchan," Sebastian grunted as he felt himself tightening, he reached down into the water, splashing some more of it on the floor, and grabbed a hold of Ciel's new erection, pumping it gently and slowly as he pounded into his master.

"Sebastian, oh, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted as he arched up violently, water splashing over the sides of the tub as he violently came in Sebastian's hand. Sebastian swore as he shuddered with his own climax.

Coming down from their orgasm's had Ciel peeking over the edge of the tub. There was water all over the tiled floor but neither seemed to care as Sebastian pulled the plug on the tub and let the water slowly drain. He stood up and scooped Ciel in his arms, stepping out of the tub. He walked into the boy's bedroom, setting him down in front of the bed. He grabbed a towel and dried the boy off. When he went to pull on the boy's nightshirt, Ciel spoke up.

"No Sebastian. I'd like to sleep without that tonight. And with you," the young boy told the butler. Sebastian nodded and dried himself off. He picked the boy up and laid him gently in the bed, covering him.

He then slid in beside him and pulled the covers over his own naked body. Ciel snuggled up close to him whispering something before he fell asleep.

"I'll have it cleaned before you awake bocchan. Sleep well," Sebastian answered as he watched the eyes close.


End file.
